He Loves Me Not
by ManicMunch
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have a secret, but what will happen when Hinata finds out? SasuNaru, and much more to come. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new here, kinda finding my feet and stuff. This is the beginnings of my first fic, I hope you enjoy. It's boyxboy, at least at the mo, so if you don't like that kind of thing, probably best you don't read. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything. I'm just a drooling obsessive who needs to go to meetings really... Yeah. You get the picture.**

_He loves me..._

Hinata sat by the river side in the long grass, her black hair ruffled by the breeze. Shaded from the warm day, surrounded by summer flowers, the blue eyed girl plucked petals slowly from a white flower and let them fall gently in to the river.

_He loves me not..._

Another petal disturbed her reflection before catching the current and floating off downstream. The flower was almost a head now.

_So close! He loves me, he loves me not..._

One petal remained. No more. Hinata turned it in her hands, looking for more petals she might have missed, holding back her pleasure until she was absolutely sure.

_He loves me! Oh, Naruto..._

Hinata giggled and flopped back in to the grass, looking up at the fluffy cloud balls and the strands of grass that framed her view. The sound of the stream trickling along the stones echoed her outburst and Hinata allowed that beautiful, infatuated feeling to run over her.

It seemed to be only seconds later that the peace was shattered by yells and laughter. People were coming. Hinata made to get up and leave, but a familiar voice made her stop.

"Come on Sasuke! Stop messing around!"

It was him. Naruto Kun. The Hyuuga girl knew she should continue getting up and leave, but something made her sit back down in the thick grass, and then lie back down, on her belly this time.

"I'm not messing around, idiot. Come. Hit me."

Hinata caught her fist glimpse of Uchiha Sasuke over the top of the grass, standing straight, his hand beckoning Naruto on. Thankfully, the grass was dense enough for it to be unlikely for either boy to see her, and besides, they seemed too absorbed in each other.

"Here I come!" Yelled Naruto, full of energy and passion.

Even the sound of his voice made Hinata weak at the knees, but the sight of the blonde haired boy charging so whole heartedly at Sasuke made Hinata melt.

_He's so gorgeous..._

She grabbed at the grass, pulling stalks in two in an almost effort to stop herself from feeling so light headed. Naruto performed his jutsu and leapt towards his opponent. Sasuke, knowing Naruto well by now, destroyed two clones in one kick and grabbed the original and wrestled him to the ground.

"Come on, Naruto. Hit me." Sasuke said seriously as his rival squirmed at his hands. Hinata, barely daring to breath could see the two boys wrestling on the floor, Naruto on top of Sasuke, limbs everywhere.

"Ahhh!" Naruto half yelled, half laughed as Sasuke pushed him on to his back, pinning his arms.

"That's a lesson for you, idiot." Sasuke said, a half smile brushing his lips.

Hinata suddenly shivered. Had the day suddenly turned colder? Or was the physical reaction because she was spying on Naruto. It was too late now. She couldn't move without being discovered. The best she could hope for was that the boys would move on quickly. Her eyes glued to the two in front of her, she silently hoped that they would leave soon.

Naruto sat in the grass next to Sasuke, panting heavily. He lent over whispered in Sasuke's ear, something Hinata couldn't hear, despite her straining. Hinata started.

_Please, please don't let them find me!_

Naruto looked at Sasuke. This was it. Naruto had realised she was there. It was only a matter of time before they came over and found her here, hot and weak at the knees for a certain man. She couldn't bare it. She began to stand, to give herself up, when Sasuke spoke in a low voice, but none the less loud enough for Hinata to hear him.

"More lessons, Hmm, Naruto?"

The blonde boy's big eyes locked with the Uchiha's, and suddenly, to Hinata's horror, Sasuke was kissing Naruto, his hands buried deep in blonde hair, strong arms pinning his perfect mouth to Sasuke's full lips. Confusion and pain hit Hinata like a ton of bricks. Naruto's... gay? Hinata blushed hard, despite there being no one around to watch her. For a moment she didn't dare breathe as Sasuke kissed Naruto, and Naruto kissed him back, their tongues gently exploring each other's mouths. Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's back, his nails scratching at the Uchiha fan embroidered there.

There was still no way for Hinata to leave without being noticed. She silently pleaded for the boys to end there, to go elsewhere. And yet, she continued to watch, unable to tear her eyes away.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, thank you all for your interest in my Fic! Squee! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and favourite-d. Hopefully you'll enjoy this next chapter.**

**Warning: Contains intense boyxboy scenes. If this isn't for you, best you don't read. **

Hinata lay tensely in the grass only a few feet away from where the love of her life was embraced with the Uchiha genius.

She couldn't breathe despite her mouth being wide open. She couldn't think. Worst of all, she couldn't tear her eyes away. In that instant, she hated Sasuke. She had really hoped she might one day attract the attention of her love. Where was the appeal of Sasuke anyway? All the other girls saw it. Hinata, having had eyes for only Naruto from the beginning, she had never even considered Sasuke's vast popularity.

Naruto pulled away from the embrace, his eyes revealing his lust, his craving for his team mate and rival. Sasuke sat looking satisfied with himself, like he'd proved something to himself. Hinata stared at his dark profile and noted his self confidant air and attitude. He was desirable, there was no doubt.

"Naruto." He murmured, running a hand from his neck to the crown of his head. "Don't tell me you've given up on my challenge so soon."

Naruto seemed almost hypnotized by his voice. There was a heavy silence as Sasuke petted the blonde like a cat, running his hand through his hair.

"Seeing as you've lost the urge to fight me properly, I think there should be a new challenge." Naruto's team mate said, his tone suddenly more solid and serious. "It's pretty simple, even for an idiot. All you have to do is stay on your feet and not fall down. You get three chances, that's all. Can you do that?"

"Come on Sasuke!" Naruto retaliated, the spell suddenly broken "You can't believe I'm going to find that hard?!"

"Get on your feet then."

Naruto stood. Uchiha Sasuke walked around him slowly, his eyes surveying every inch of his opponent. On the second circle he stopped behind him.

"Did you know that my Chidori can bring a man to his knees, only half alive and begging for my forgiveness?"

"Yes." The answer was simple, untainted by fear or nerves. Or so it seemed.

"Chidori also has another interesting quality."

He was breathing down Naruto's neck now, their skin almost touching, his breath making Naruto physically quiver. Pulling a kunai from his belt, Hinata restrained herself from yelling as Sasuke flipped the blade and cut the orange fabric of the clothes in front of him in a deep gash from neck line to waist. Naruto cried out, shocked and surprised at the sudden development. The smooth skin of his back was suddenly bare to the hidden Hinata and to his team mate, who retained his cool exterior. Sasuke gently stroked the naked flesh as he continued.

"Chidori is not just an assassination move."

The Uchiha licked the top of Naruto's neck as he formed seals with his hands. A tiny, almost static charge flickered over Sasukes fingers. This was not a full Chidori, realised Hinata. But what was it going to do?

"I have complete control over what you're about to feel."

Quick as a flash, Sasuke was nose to nose with his rival. He kissed him lingeringly on the lips, savouring the moment. Hinata could see the hand channelling the electric current hovering above Naruto's back. Sasuke drew back and in the same motion dragged the electricity slowly along his spine.

"Woah!" Naruto whimpered, seemingly more in pleasure than pain. Hinata, from her place in the grass, couldn't help but wonder what it felt like. More fleetingly, she wondered what it would feel like to be in Sasuke's control. In Sasuke's arms. She brought herself sharply down, reminding herself how brave Naruto was, taking a completely new sensation. Please don't let him win, she whispered, touching her fingers together faster than usual. She continued to watch.

Sasuke's fingers lightly touching Naruto's spine at the base, his eyes locked on his rival as he moaned.

"This move won't hurt you. I don't intend to bring you to your knees in pain. It'd be too easy. This move will stimulate your nerves until you collapse though, I have no doubt. I'm just interested to see how long it takes. Has anyone ever brought you to your knees with pleasure, Naruto?"

Naruto's breath visibly quickened as Sasuke gently, almost lovingly, began the first stage of his move.

"Please Naruto" whispered Hinata to herself "Don't let him win."

Sasuke had pinned Uzumaki Naruto to the spot, using some kind of minor Chidori. A look of disbelief spread over his face as the Uchiha seemed to channel more of the move in to Naruto. The blonde boy choked, and Hinata caught his expression. Wide eyed with lust, his muscles tense, Naruto looked shocked and desperate, but most worryingly he looked like he might allow Sasuke to win at any minute.

"Funny isn't it? How pain and pleasure can produce such similar results. You're only taking half my capacity."

The electricity in Sasuke's palm intensified visibly. His voice seemed to have a strengthening affect on his opponent, and his legs seemed to lock at the sound.

"I won't lose to you." Panted Naruto, through gritted teeth.

"Hm" Sasuke barely acknowledged the statement. "What do you think happens when you over load the body with pleasure?"

Naruto squirmed, rooted to the spot by will power alone.

"The body finds a way to release it."

Hinata felt her body prickle. She noticed, shocked, that delicious heat was spreading from her stomach to between her thighs. But surely Sasuke couldn't mean... Hinata didn't even dare think it, but seconds later, it was happening before her eyes. Naruto cried out, long and desperate, his release sending his body in to spasm. A tiny patch of wet was spreading from the top of his legs as his muscles convulsed, then straightened.

"AGH! A... AGH!" Aftershocks from his orgasm coursed his body, the charge still surging from Sasuke's fingers. His knees shook dangerously but for a small second, the Hyuuga in the grass thought he might be able to resist the inevitable conclusion for a while longer. Sasuke's other hand reached round to Naruto's hair, and gently tapped the back of his head. Naruto's legs finally gave and he landed heavily in front of his rival.

"Oh! Oh!" Naruto stuttered, breathing harshly, his eyes to the ground, his body twitching.

"Don't worry about it, idiot." Sasuke said mildly. "You still have another two tries."

**Let me know what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
